Cursed
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: Cast out from her clan, her family dead, Niamh wanders the Otherworld alone. Until one day war overtakes the land, and she must chose a side, for people would use her talents. With her consent or without it. In a deadly world, how will Niamh survive? Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Niamh. **

**I'm going to do something I promised myself I never would. I'm going to have two stories going at once! This could go horribly horribly wrong. But welcome to my new story Cursed! It's set in the Dark Swan universe, but it doesn't focus on Eugenie. Well, it does, but she's not the main character. Instead my OC is! **

**This is a tale of a young outcast fae, rejected for a talent she could not control.**

* * *

><p>When I was first born, the clan rejoiced. I was the first child in over two centuries. They saw me as a return of fertility to the women.<p>

By the time I was 18 the elders declared me a blight to existence and cast me out.

In fae terms, I was still just a child, but now I was also an exile.

I was wondering along the border of the Willow Land when a group of travellers took pity on me. They clothed and fed me, accepting a stranger easily into their midst.

Three centuries later and they are all dead.

It wasn't my fault. I didn't kill them.

I warned them, each and every time something terrible was going to happen I spoke, even though this is what made me an exile.

They laughed it off though.

They didn't listen.

Now my family was dead.

I stand alone in the Otherworld, a newly adult fae.

I wonder alone through the shifting mist offering the only talent I have.

My name in Niamh.

I am cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack!**

**I'm so sorry about the wait, I got distracted by RL :(**

**But! I have two more chapters for you :D **

* * *

><p>The first time I met her was just after Samhain, when the walls were at the thinnest. I'd heard the rumours of course, even one as despised as I had heard about the Storm King's prophecy and that his daughter had been found.<p>

Looking at her though I didn't see woman determined to give birth to the one who would set us all loose on the world of men.

I saw a small child, frightened at what she had done and running desperately.

She burst through the bushes where I was hiding from the noise of another being, and we tumbled down together. Her legs and arms were flailing, instinct telling her I was the enemy. I didn't move, and allowed her to back away from me, reason returning to wild eyes.

"I'm Niamh." I told her softly.

"Jasmine," she replied haltingly.

I smiled and met her eyes, my face carefully still as my vision blurred and turned to another place all together. I saw the bloodshed that would occur around her, the pain she would endure and the coming of the one who would save her.

My sight cleared, only a second had passed.

I reached out my hand to the small human, and made the offer that would alter my course.

"My home is this way. You are welcome there."

I turned and walked away, smiling when cautious steps followed me to the small glen I called home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this chapter may be disturbing for some.**

**Quick point, I couldn't quite remember how hold Jasmine was when she was taken, so I've made her 13. Niamh at this point is physically about 18, but has been around for 300 years. **

**I'm thinking of making this a bit of a drabble series. What do you guys think?**

* * *

><p>It was over tea two days later that Jasmine revealed to me why she was running.<p>

She told me that in human years, she was just 13 years old.

"Is that not when your people marry?" I asked. Although I had never crossed the boundaries myself I had heard stories from others. They always said that humans married young and bred quickly. Was this not what she wanted with Aeson.

"Not since way way back when, when indoor plumbing wasn't even an idea." Jasmine returned quickly. "Now, being 13 is still the same as being a child." She looked down, shame masking her pretty features. "I thought I was ready. Aeson was so understanding and treated me like an adult. And his kisses Niamh! I'd never been kissed before and was so lovely! I thought I could do it, come here and live a happy life."

She shifted uncomfortably and I refilled her tea cup silently, letting her decide whether to continue.

"He went beyond kisses." She whispered eventually. "In front of the whole court and he just kept on doing it."

I reached across and held her hand, giving her comfort without words. She squeezed my fingers tight as dark memories plagued her, but I said nothing.

"He had to sleep eventually though. I managed to sneak away, but a guard saw me. They began to chase me and I don't know how I got away but I did." She met my calm eyes in a panic. "Oh Niamh I'm so sorry. I've put you in danger, they'll find me and what if they hurt you for helping me?"

I smiled back at her.

"Then it is my choice." I took her other hand and made her stand from the table, pulling her towards me so I could hold her.

"It will be alright." I promised. "One day a great warrior will save us."

"Us?" she murmured against my shoulder.

"Us. I won't leave you."

I pressed a kiss against her hair, praying for my new friend's protection. I felt the fabric of my dress dampen from Jasmine's tears.

I comforted her the best I could, hushing her and stroking her hair. I sat on the floor with her in my lap, her small form easily fitting against mine as her breathing evened and slowed signalling her descent into sleep.

And that was how the guards found us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me No Own**

**Sorry it's taken so long (again). RL is a bitch.**

* * *

><p>The guards were not gentle with us. Not that I expected anything different. I had hoped thought that they'd show Jasmine some kindness. Apparently not.<p>

When we reached the castle we were taken immediately to the throne room.

Aeson sat on his chair, women kneeling around him in various stages of undress. I rolled my eyes at the display, but Jasmine looked almost sick. I reached out to hold her hand but a guard smacked my arm away.

"Bastard." I muttered.

Unfortunately the King heard me.

"You're awfully chipper for someone who's being accused with kidnapping the King's Mistress?"

"Kidnap?"

"No!" Jasmine interrupted. "I ran away, she had no idea who I was."

"Ran away? Jasmine how could you? I've been nothing but kind to you."

Jasmine took a breath and steadied her shaking hands. She stared straight ahead at Aeson and took one uncertain step forward.

"I beg your forgiveness, your majesty. I…I was foolish and allowed myself to grow afraid. Niamh took me in out of kindness. Without her…I would not have been returned to you."

Aeson stood from his throne and descended the dais steps towards us.

"Scared?" He repeated when he reached us. He brushed a piece of hair away from Jasmine's face.

She didn't flinch.

"I wouldn't hurt you, dear Jasmine," he cooed. His grip changed from gentle to brutal, pulling her head back by her hair. He leaned in, their breaths mingling in the fragrant air.

"I'll just let someone else do that."

He pushed her back roughly, causing her to fall over. He stood over her, daring her to stand and challenge him.

Jasmine looked away first.

He turned to me next.

"Now, as for you, my Lady Niamh. I've heard stories about you; the Witch in the Wood, the Seer, the Cursed Girl. Which of those is true, I wonder?"

"Two out of three isn't bad," I snarked.

"Which two?"

I swallowed, glanced at Jasmine.

She nodded.

"I see the future. And because of it I am cursed."

He crowed in delight.

"The future? Oh that's brilliant. Tell me then, Little Light, what is _my _future."

"I-It doesn't work like that. I can't control it."

He gave me a condescending look.

"I'm sure you can't."

"I can only give you one future." I began. "Because this is the certainty that we all live with."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to die."

* * *

><p>I woke up in the dungeon.<p>

Not that surprising really, royalty tended to be a bit touchy about their mortality.

"Niamh!"

I looked through the dark to find the speaker.

"Niamh!"

"Jasmine?"

"Over here."

A small light in the dark showed where she was. I moved slowly, mindful of the uneven ground. Bars blocked Jasmine from me, but the meagre light showed fresh bruises on her arms and neck.

"Are you alright?"

Stupid question.

"I'm fine. Aeson was just…showing how much he missed me. He got a little overzealous is all."

"Don't lie to me, Jasmine."

She remained silent.

"I have been given permission to release you on the condition that you leave the Rowan Land. You may only enter if you are using the Road or if you have Aeson's generous leave."

I nodded.

"That…that is very kind of him. Please extend my thanks."

"I shall. You must be gone by dawn."

The bars broke and I left the cell. In the hallway it was brightly lit, so it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Jasmine was walking away already, so I hurried to catch up.

"Jasmine." I caught her elbow and forced her to look at me. "I meant what I said back in my cottage. You will not spend forever here.

And Aeson _will_ die."

* * *

><p><strong>Aeson's name for Niamh "Little Light" is because Niamh means "bright". I know, I'm original like that =P<strong>

**Let me know whatcha think!**

**Much Hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the Rowan Land was difficult, I wanted to keep an eye on Jasmine but it was impossible. I didn't stop walking until I reached the Willow Land. From there I had a choice, stay or find somewhere else. The Queen Maiwenn had a reputation for being kind, but then no one became Queen by being _kind_.

There was a third option, one that was becoming more and more enticing as I deliberated. I'd never been to the human world before, and no one there would know me.

I smiled at the thought. A new start. At least for a while.

I walked to the nearest Crossroads.

And prayed.

* * *

><p>I emerged in the hottest place imaginable. I forced myself to keep walking through the sand until I reached a small house. I knocked on the door, expecting to be turned away.<p>

Instead a small old lady welcomed me into her home and gave me tea. She didn't ask who I was or where I'd come from. She just allowed me to stay.

In the end though I had to leave. Ms. Flowers was sad to see me go (I think) but it was for the best. She told me to follow the road to the nearest village.

Only it wasn't a village. There were people everywhere and _so much iron_.

How did these people breathe?

I fought my way through the crowd and into a park. The greenery helped a little, but it still wasn't perfect. I kept breathing, trying not to draw attention.

"Bit far from home, aren't you?" a cold voice said behind me.

"Depends what you class as home," I replied weakly.

"Not this world for sure."

I looked up and behind me. It was a woman. She had dark hair and violet eyes…the way they were shaped though…there was something there that nagged at me.

"Who are you?"

"Your kind call me Odile."

"The Dark Swan?"

"That's me."

"Does that mean you're going to kill me?"

She cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that's what the stories say."

"If there are stories then I can't be killing everyone."

I nodded at the logic of it.

"The iron hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"You can't get to a crossroads anymore."

"No." I looked up at her with hope. "Will you help me?"

Odile sighed.

"I shouldn't, but I will."

She gripped my arm and pulled me with her into the shade of a dark building. I was grateful for the help, but I really _really_ wish she hadn't. Her future was dark with so few bright spots. Smiling men, a small child and clean air that follows a storm. She released my arm and I sagged against the wall.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

She chuckled. Actually chuckled. Strange shaman.

"You ready?"

"Promise to send me to the Otherworld?"

"I promise."

"Then yes."

The wind picked up around us, drowning out Odile's words. There was a pull on my stomach like I was being stretched in two when suddenly the world snapped.

I snapped.

The ground tipped beneath me and I landed on my face.

That _hurt_.

I stood up shakily trying to figure out where I ended up only to end up back on the ground.

"Don't move too much, being banished hurts like a bitch."

"Hadn't noticed."

The woman crouched next to me and offered me water.

"Appreciated." I handed back the water. "Where am I?"

"In the Oak Land, the realm of King Dorian."


End file.
